Broly
Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. He was killed by Goku, Gohan Goten and Trunks. He was then stuck in Hell untill Arkicho managed to give power to him and other evil people and allow them to go to earth. With the power of Baby and Turles, he managed to go to a form that no one would believe: Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Transformations Legendary Great Ape Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Baby Broly Fusions Broly + Turles = Torlyes Moveset *'Blaster Meteor' – A technique where Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. *'Bloody Smash' – A physical technique Broly uses against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses Goku's body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Broly's Blast 2 attack and one of his Super Attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''in his base form. *'Delta Combination''' – A rush attack used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Broly shouts "Hah!", and then rushes towards the opponent. When approaching, he punches the opponent into the air. Broly then starts "juggling" with the opponent with barrages of punches and kicks, creating a triangle shaped pattern. Broly teleports to appear before the opponent, thus creating a triangle shaped pattern, and ends the attack by striking them with a punch that sends the him/her far away. *'Energy Shield' – A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The shield is very durable, as shown to withstand a Supernova from Frieza, Planet Vegeta's explosion and withstanding the intense heat of lava. *'Eraser Cannon' – Broly's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell in the Budokai series. *'Eraser Shot Volley' – A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. He used this technique against Goku during the battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Blow' – An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. He used this move against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. *'Explosive Grip' – A technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Broly punches his opponent upwards, then ricochets them off the ground and creates an explosion that severely damages them. A similar technique appears in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Slam' – A technique where Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. *'Gigantic Spike' – A technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. *'Gigantic Hammer' – A technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams them onto the ground, and finishes the attack by using an uppercut. *'Gigantic Buster' – A rush attack that Broly uses against Piccolo in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is Broly's ultimate blast in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *'Gigantic Press' – A technique where Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force while using his Energy Shield. *'Kakarot!' – Broly screams "Kakarot" and his attack goes up and he is unable to flinch. This is one of Broly's Blast 1 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and an available Super Attack in Raging Blast. *'Ki'' Blast'''' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Omega Blaster' – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in Broly - Second Coming, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright. *'Planet Geyser' – Another technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. *'Revenge Demon' – A technique used in his Super Saiyan form in Broly - Second Coming, where Broly punches his opponent in the face twice before grabbing their face and throwing them to the ground. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A technique where he unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates nearly anything in its path. Broly can also use this as a gigantic energy shield to protect him from incoming blasts. Broly briefly used this attack on Goku while the latter was knocked out from having his punch being deflected by Broly's energy shield during their battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten. *'Trap Shooter' – A technique where he holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. *'Wild Sense' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He used this variation of the Afterimage Technique in Broly - Second Coming. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi''series. Category:DBNW Characters